A Push From The Nest
by satomobile
Summary: Su helps Lin realize its time to move out of their family home. Oneshot. Linzin, of course.


Her back slammed against the bed, sheets cool against her bare skin. He was on her in an instant, covering her in kisses; sloppy and hurried. His lips landed on her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck- each kiss more desperate than the last. While one of her hands grasped the back of his neck, the other reached down between their bodies dipping past his waistband to grip him.

Tenzin's breath hitched and he met her eyes, "already?"

"Its already six o'clock," she reminded him, voice low and urgent. He gave her a nod before meeting her mouth again with a crash. With one hurried hand he frantically pushed his cotton pants lower, finally giving her what she needed. She mimicked his grunt when he entered, hips rolling once to accept him.

She was ready for him- that much was certain, and her back arched in response to each thrust. Her quiet little moans grew in volume as well, escalating along with the building friction between them.

Her hands slid along his back, nails scratching their way upward until she let go of him entirely, fingers locking around the slats in her headboard. This was his favorite part- when he was sure she had really let go. Her eyes closed tightly and his head dipped to kiss the hollow of her neck, the low sound of her moans vibrating-

_Knock Knock. _

Tenzin froze.

Lin's eyes opened, meeting his with frustration, "why did you stop?"

_Knock Knock. _

Her line of sight drifted over his shoulder toward the door. She let go of a heavy sigh before whispering, "she'll go away."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Liiiiiin," Su's voice sang through the barrier, "Open up!"

Tenzin's lips thinned, resentful and stymied. He drew a breath, blinking at Lin expectantly. She shrugged.

"LIN!" Su shouted again, giving the door one hard bang.

"Go away, Su!" Lin finally growled.

Tenzin let out a long breath, will to continue entirely drained. Lin pushed at his shoulder in encouragement, "just wait a second."

He ticked his head once, indicating the space where their bodies met, "Yeah. Not happening."

He pushed off of her, weight dipping the mattress beside her body as he settled there, scrubbing his face once. Though his grimace was genuine, it didn't come close to matching the severity of Lin's scowl, which threatened to etch itself permanently into her brow.

"Lin!" Su declared once again, "we brought dinner! Hurry up before it gets cold!"

Lin flew out of her bed in a rage, snatching a robe from the back of her desk chair- never once pausing to acknowledge Tenzin's paling face as he solemnly wondered "we?"

By the time Lin was violently tugging at the knot in her robe to cinch it closed, Tenzin was gripping her elbow, looking desperate, "your Mom is home," he stressed in an urgent whisper.

She tugged her elbow from his hand, distracted by the pest at her door "so?" she replied absently, without due consideration for his panicked tone. Lin managed to making opening her bedroom door a threatening affair, even if she'd only cracked it by a few inches- the sudden force of it gave Su a start.

"When I say go away," Lin hissed, "I mean stop knocking and walk in the opposite direction of this room."

The initial shock on Su's face began to fade as soon as she pieced together what exactly the barely opened door and the fist that clenched the top of Lin's robe closed meant.

Su let go of a breathy laugh, eyelids heavy with suggestion, "Why? Is Tenzin in there?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lin saw him shake his head.

"It doesn't matter," Lin continued sternly, "When I say go away, I mean go away."

Su smirked, "we brought home take-out… there's enough for two if that's what's worrying you!"

Lin pursed her lips, "Leave."

Su put her hands up, the sparkling dance costume she wore catching the hall light, "Alright fine," she conceded, before gathering a breath to shout, "Mom! Lin is going to miss dinner because she's too busy having sex!"

Lin's eyes widened, just as Tenzin faltered in her periphery.

"What?" Toph called back, stepping into view at the end of the hallway. She held a paper carton of noodles in one hand, "Tenzin's here?"

"Apparently," Su shrugged, throwing another smug look in the direction of her irate sister.

Toph nodded casually, shoveling some noodles into her mouth, "Alright, well there's enough food for two I think."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's already eaten," Su snarked. Lin shot her a deadly glare.

"I'm not hungry," Lin snapped, "Su wouldn't stop knocking on my door! I asked her to go away and she continued to-"

"Whooooaa," Toph interrupted, "Don't write me a novel about it. If you don't want to come eat then don't."

Su gaped, irritated that her tactic of sisterly annoyance was becoming ineffectual, "Mom. Did you miss the part about her and Tenzin? Being alone in her room?"

Lin grunted in protest, but was cut short again by Toph's nasally reply, "Suyin, stop harassing your sister. She's already high-strung and could probably use the relaxation. Quit interrupting her."

Su scoffed, but Toph continued, "And Lin, if you don't want to eat dinner that's fine. You don't have to come to the door yelling about it."

"She was-" Lin protested, but was silenced by her mother putting up one hand to stave off her argument.

"Both of you, just stop needling each other and complaining for ten minutes and let me eat my noodles in peace, alright?"

The girls met eyes quickly, before dropping their gaze to the floor, quietly agreeing to their mother's demands. Toph gave a solid nod before moving to go back toward the kitchen. She paused suddenly, taking a step back, "Lin?"

"Hm?"

"You're uh- you know…you're being careful?"

Lin sighed, "Yes."

"Heh, of course you are. Look who I'm asking," Toph mused with a soft laugh, "alright. Well, mothering managed, then," she announced, stepping out of view finally.

The sisters exchanged one quick glare before Su departed, calling over her shoulder sweetly, "See you at dinner, Tenzin!"

Lin closed the door, leaning against it with a defeated sigh. Her head rolled, catching Tenzin's horrified expression.

"Your family is insane," he deadpanned. She nodded. They were silent a moment before Lin felt a pang in her stomach.

"_Are_ you hungry?" she ventured, rubbing her abdomen once.

He shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever regain my appetite to be perfectly honest."

The amused smile she gave him wasn't returned, "I really need to move out of here, don't I?"

"Yes," he agreed.

She pushed off the door, "I'll start looking first thing in the morning."


End file.
